


All Of Us

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Male pregnancy is just as common as female pregnancy, Mpreg, Not Medically Accurate, Reddie, Stan is pregnant, benverly - Freeform, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Stan is pregnant, here is his journey with Bill and Mike
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Just found out

**Author's Note:**

> I started a story like this, but I’m rewriting it, so here it is

Stanley sat in the bathroom, a timer on his phone anxiously counting down the seconds until he finds out if he successfully got pregnant.  
Him, Mike and Bill have always dreamed of having a family of their own. Once they found out Stan was a male carrier after a trip to the doctor for a regular check up, their dreams became more of a reality.  
Those three have been together since the end of sophomore year of high school. They were at a party and spent some time together to get away from all the craziness and ended up sleeping together. That next morning, they all had a long discussion about their feelings and they all got together that morning.  
They’ve been happy for as long as they could remember. Of course they had their arguments, no relationship is perfect, but theirs is definitely healthy. Bill is in his beginning stages of being an author as he released his first book a few months back and it was doing extremely well. Mike opened his own cafe not too far from their house as he used to work in one back when they lived in Derry (they live in New York now) and he fell in love with baking.  
The cafe was also a success as it’s usually always packed. Mike is the best boss anyone could ask for, he’s super nice and can always put a smile on someone’s face.  
Stan doesn’t work due to certain anxieties he has and he has no issue with not working. It gives him the chance to a stay at home parent and keep their house tidy so he won’t lose his mind.  
Stan glanced at his phone and saw that there was 30 seconds left. He groaned and kept shaking his leg anxiously and held his head in his hands. The timer went off and he shot his head up and looked at the test.

Positive 

He shrieked and picked up the test to leave the bathroom and show Mike and Bill. They were both sitting on the bed waiting for the results as well.  
Both men looked at Stan. “So, what was it?” Bill asked  
Stan has tears come to his eyes. “I’m pregnant” he said softly  
Both Mike and Bill eyes widened as they stood up to hug him.  
“O-oh my god, a-are you s-serious?” Bill said, stuttering the sentence out even though he hasn’t stuttered in years.  
Stan giggled tearfully and nodded “I’m pregnant”  
He repeated  
Mike was over the moon. He pressed kisses to Stans head. He was speechless as he silently cried along his other two favorite boys.  
After the announcement, they had to schedule an appointment to confirm the pregnancy. That came a week later as Stan sat on the exam bed and Bill and Mike sat in the chairs beside him.  
Stan subconsciously set his hand on his stomach.  
“I still can’t believe I’m pregnant” he said  
Mike was the one to speak up “Well, believe it, soon we’ll have our own kid”  
Bill grinned at the thought of his son or daughter running around the house. He always wanted a family to treat right unlike how his parents did to him.  
They were neglectful as he basically raised his little brother the moment he entered middle school. Bill was only 11, and he was in charge of making sure to pick up Georgie from school and take him to soccer practice. His parents didn’t try and he wasn’t gonna put his own children through that.  
The doctor walked in. He was a pretty average height man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also the one to give them the news of Stan being a carrier.  
“Hello gentlemen, how are we doing today?”  
The doctor asked sitting in his chair.  
“Absolutely ecstatic” Mike answered  
The doctor chuckled “Ok, so first we’re gonna do some blood work just make sure you’re healthy and then we’ll do an ultrasound to see if you’re actually pregnant”  
The three men nodded as the doctor prepare to take Stans blood. He absolutely hated needles, and he took Bills hand and squeezed it harshly, thanking the lord that it wasn’t broken. Soon after it was time for the ultrasound.  
Stan leaned back on the exam table as the doctor turned the machine on. He grabbed some gel and opened the cap. “This will be a little cold” the doctor warned as he put some on Stans stomach.  
He shivered a little bit and the doctor put the device to Stans stomach.  
They all looked at the machine as the doctor smiled. He pointed to a small dot on the screen.  
“See that? That’s your baby” he said  
Stan gasped softly and covered his face with his hands as he geared up  
“He’s so small” Stan said  
The doctor nodded “You’re only around 6 weeks so about a month along”  
Bill and Mike grinned as tears fell down their faces.  
“Everything is forming as it should be so far and you’ll next appointment should be around when you hit two months” the doctor stated as he turned off the machine and wiped the gel off Stans stomach  
Stan sat up and pulled his shirt down while  
nodding  
“You’re due date should be sometime in late September or early October”  
The three men nodded.  
The doctor stood up as he printed out pictures of the ultrasound and handed them to Stan.  
“Congratulations” the doctor smile and left the room  
All three men looked at the ultrasound with a huge grin. “We’re having a baby” Mike said tearfully


	2. I’m Just Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has some worries about being a parent

Stan is now around 10 weeks along and he is experiencing the worst morning sickness he’s had so far. Mike was sitting beside him rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him. Stan flushed the toilet and groaned as he stood up to brush his teeth.  
Once he finished rinsing his mouth around 5 times he turned to Mike.   
“I hate everything” he deadpanned   
Mike chuckled softly as he kissed Stans forehead.   
“No you don’t”   
Stan pouted at him as he left the bathroom and went to go lay back down in their king sized bed.   
“Where’s Bill? He wasn’t here when I woke up” he asked   
Mike sat next to him “He had a meeting to discuss his new book. He’ll be back soon”  
Stan whined as he wanted both Bill and Mike to be with him at all times. His pregnancy was making him extremely clingy.  
Mike honestly thought Stan looked adorable. He was wearing a shirt that was around two sizes too big for him and a pair of comfortable leggings.   
Mike ran a hand through Stans hair “Anything I can get for you?” He asked   
Stan shook his head “No thanks”   
Mike laid down beside Stan, wrapping an arm around him and rested his hand on Stans belly.   
Stan smiled a little and closed his eyes, feeling content.   
Stan ended up taking a nap while Bill got back home about an hour later and Mike went downstairs to watch TV to let him  
sleep.   
Bill hung his jacket up and slid his shoes off as he went over to Mike and sat next to him.  
“Hi Mikey” he said laying his head on Mikes shoulder   
“Hi Bill, how was your meeting?” He wrapped an arm around him and pulled Bill close  
“It was good, I’m just tired a little”   
Mike nodded “You did wake up early”   
Bill nodded in agreement “Where’s Stanny?”   
“He’s upstairs taking a nap. You know morning sickness and fatigue are hitting him hard”   
“I know he’s hating that so much”  
Mike nodded “Yeah, it’s been a bit rough on him”  
They were both silent before Bill spoke up again “I still can’t believe he’s pregnant, like we’re actually gonna be parents”   
Mike grinned softly “Yeah I know, it’s so surreal”   
Bill nodded “It’s a bit scary though”   
“How come?” Mike looked down at him   
“I mean, I just don’t wanna mess up you know?”   
Mike furrowed his eyebrows “What?”  
“My parents were the worst, you know that, a-and I don’t wanna end up like them, what if I end up like them?” Bill began to tear up as his voice became choked up and hoarse   
Mike looked at him sadly as he moved Bill  
so he was sitting up and facing Mike.   
Mike put his hands on either sides of Bills face as his heart broke at the sight of the tears falling down Bills face.  
“Billy, you’re not gonna end up like you’re parents. You’re the exact opposite of them, you actually care about others, you’re so amazing, our child is gonna be so lucky to have a father like you”   
Bill smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Mike softly “Thank you” he whispered   
Mike smiled and wiped his tears away “Of  
course”  
They heard footsteps from behind them as Stan came downstairs with one hand on his belly and the other rubbing his eye. His curly hair was messy and it was obvious he had just woken up.   
Both men on the couch turned to face him.  
“Hi honey” Mike said softly  
Stan went over to sit on the couch with them  
“Hi” he said in a small voice as he looked at  
Bill. He noticed the rims of Bills eyes were bright red and he looked at him confused.   
“Were you crying?” He asked Bill   
Bill wiped his eyes “No, I’m fine” he didn’t want Stan to worry or be paranoid   
“No you’re not, what happened?”  
Bill sighed softly “I’m just scared that I’ll end up like my parents”  
Stan looked at him sadly “Bill that would never happen, you’re nothing like them”  
“I know, it’s just still scary though”  
“I know, we didn’t have the greatest parents but I can guarantee that we won’t end up  
like them”   
After Stan came out to his parents in junior year of high school, they didn’t take the news well. They kicked him out and Stan had to go stay with Richie until he graduated.   
The Toziers were amazing people and didn’t hesitate to offer Stan the guest room and criticized his parents for their views. That’s also why Richie and Stan were so close, that was basically is brother, blood related or not.   
Stan leaned in Bills side and laced their hands together “We’ll be ok, I promise”   
Bill kissed his head and Mike stood up and did the same.   
“I love you both” Stan said said softly   
“We love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell the losers!

Stan is around 16 weeks now and he brought it up to Mike and Bill that he wants to tell the losers about his pregnancy. He was sitting at the dining room table eating cucumber slices as they were getting dinner ready. 

“I’m ready, I wanna tell them” Stan said 

“You sure?” Mike asked coming over and setting down a plate of grilled chicken and broccoli in front of him. 

Stan nodded “Yeah, I’m actually excited to tell them. I’m showing a bit and I want them to see” he set a hand on his belly with a small smile 

Bill sat next to him and kissed his cheek “Ok, we’ll tell them tomorrow” 

Stan smiled and pecked his lips as Mike came and sat down and they began to eat peacefully. 

The next day, Stan was anxious about telling the losers about his pregnancy. He didn’t know how they were gonna react. Though, they are his best friends and have supported him through everything, why would this be any different. Stan told Mike to invite everyone over at around 2 or 3 because he knew that they wouldn’t wake up early on a weekend for anything. 

When the time came for them to arrive, Ben and Bev were the ones to show up first. Stan made sure to wear one of Mike or Bill’s sweaters, knowing it will hide his small forming bump. 

He came over to them and hugged them both gently. 

“I’m glad you guys are here, we have news to tell you” Stan said

“Can we know now?” Bev asked 

“Nope! Gotta wait until everyone arrives” Bill said 

Bev groaned and went to go sit on their couch along with Ben, and just as they sat down, the doorbell rang again. Mike went to go answer it as Eddie and Richie walked in bickering because Richie almost made them late. 

They went over to where everyone else was sitting in the living room. Stan looked over at Mike and Bill who subtly nodded at him and he stood up to go get the ultrasound from where it was on the refrigerator. 

He stuffed it in the pocket of his sweatshirt and went to go sit back down. 

“Guys? Wanna hear the news we have to tell you?” Stan said 

They all got silent and turned to him. “Yes! Can you tell us?” Bev spoke up 

Stan smiled and took the ultrasound and handed it to her. She looked down at it as the others crowded around her to look at it. 

Bev smiled and looked up at him “Oh my- Stan are you-?” 

He nodded “16 weeks” 

She shrieked “Oh my god- 4 months? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I was scared a little, plus I wanted to make sure everything was going right before we told you” 

“Whose the father?” Eddie asked 

Stan shrugged “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter because it’s our baby and we’ll be raising it together” 

Mike and Bill came over to him and kissed his head. 

“I’m happy for you guys. This is amazing” Ben told them 

“Thank you” 

“Do you know the gender yet?” Eddie asked 

“We find out next week, and we’re excited” Bill said 

“Imagine a little kid that looks like Mike but is sarcastic as hell and an awesome writer, that would be cool” Richie said 

Mike rolled his eyes but chuckled “That would be nice” 

Everyone stayed for a little while longer before they all decided to go home. When it was time for bed, Stan was laying in the middle of Mike and Bill as they were talking about the baby. 

“What do you want it to be?” Stan asked them 

“A healthy happy baby” Mike answered 

“True, but I do kinda want a girl” Bill said 

“Really?” Stan asked 

Bill nodded “Yeah, I mean, imagine our own little princess running around here”

Stan set a hand on his belly. “What if you have a little prince?”

“I’ll still be happy anyway, it doesn’t matter” 

Stan leaned his head on Bill’s shoulder. 

“I’m scared that it’ll get my OCD. I don’t want my child to go through that” Stan confesses 

“Even if they do, we will be here to make sure that they get the care and attention they need to help keep it under control” Mike said 

“But the symptoms can get so bad at times, and I know what it’s like and I don’t want them to experience that” Stan said tearfully 

“And we will be here to help them through it” Bill said 

Stan wipes his eyes and nodded “You already know my parents didn’t take my mental health seriously and it really fucked me up”

“That’s not gonna happen with us, you know for a fact it won’t. We all have experience with some sort of mental illness. We know what to do” Mike ran a hand through Stan’s hair 

Stan sighed softly and laid down “We’re prepared for this right?” 

“Well, no one can really be prepared for having a child” Bill said “But, I feel like as long as we are together, we can do it”

Stan nodded as his eyes felt heavy. “Ok, I’m going to sleep now, goodnight” 

Mike leaned down to kiss his cheek “Night” he said softly 

Bill leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stan’s forehead. “I love him so much, we got so lucky” he said 

Mike smiled softly “We sure did” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed <3 the gender will be revealed next chapter, what do you want them to have?


End file.
